


Dreams won't help

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Seamoon songfics [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: Another angsty Seamoon songfic. This is take from 'Million Dreams'. Must read part one first
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Seamoon songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967551
Kudos: 7





	Dreams won't help

Moonlight sat at her window, staring out at the rest of Cookie Land. 

In the distance, she could see a tower, a tower of frozen waves. Once bringing hope and longing into her life, now all she could feel was sadness. 

Moonlight let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. She desperately needed a dream, one that could tell her how to free her frozen fairy stranded atop the tower. 

Before long, she dozed off. Dreaming  _ was _ her specialty, after all. 

A few hours later, she awakened, desperately trying to grasp at the last shreds of her dream. She  _ knew  _ it held some significance, that if she could just remember it, it would tell her what to do. 

Weeks passed, turning into months, and Moonlight  _ still  _ didn't know what to do. Her advisors told her to give up, but she refused. She had been having the same dream over and over again, but every time she tried to remember it, the dream slipped away like water through a sieve. 

Still. She had to try. Even if it took a million dreams, she would do it for the sake of her beloved Sea Fairy. 

The dark enveloped her and she welcomed it gladly.

She was wandering through a dark hallway. For some reason, she was not afraid. It felt...safe. She knew that she wouldn't be harmed. In the distance, a glowing light appeared, beckoning to her.

Moonlight broke into a run, sprinting towards the light. She burst into it, before staring around in horror. It was the place that haunted her, where they had their final meeting. 

Sea Fairy had tried to convince her to elope, escape from the kingdom to another, better place. 

The statue of the fairy wasn't there now, and Moonlight had a sinking feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"Hello, Moonlight." The soft voice made her whirl around, coming face-to-face with a very familiar figure. 

"Sea Fairy!" Moonlight practically threw herself at her. But the fairy's skin was cold, as freezing as the ice around them.

Sea Fairy gave her a tiny smile, though the melanchony in her eyes kind of spoiled it. 

Moonlight pulled away abruptly, staring at her. "How do I save you?" She demanded, her expression pleading.

The fairy stared back silently. "Perhaps I don't want to be saved...yet. I will return of my own accord, when I'm ready."

"But-" Sea Fairy silenced her with a kiss. "Go, Moonlight. Your  _ kingdom _ needs you. More than I did, apparently." Her voice was slightly bitter, tinged with sadness.

Moonlight felt her dreamscape fading, frantically trying to tell her body not to awake. The last thing she saw was Sea Fairy's sad gaze.

She awoke gasping in her bed, trembling from the freezing cold of the fairy's lips on hers. 

Sea Fairy didn't  _ want  _ to be awakened. Even a million dreams couldn't save her now

Song

_ I close my eyes and I can see _

_ The world that's waiting up for me _

_ That I call my own _

_ Through the dark, through the door _

_ Through where no one's been before _

_ But it feels like home _

_ They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy _

_ They can say, they can say I've lost my mind _

_ I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy _

_ We can live in a world that we design _

_ 'Cause every night I lie in bed _

_ The brightest colors fill my head _

_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _

_ I think of what the world could be _

_ A vision of the one I see _

_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _

_ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make _

_ There's a house we can build _

_ Every room inside is filled _

_ With things from far away _

_ The special things I compile _

_ Each one there to make you smile _

_ On a rainy day _

_ They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy _

_ They can say, they can say we've lost our minds _

_ I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy _

_ Runaway to a world that we design _

_ Every night I lie in bed _

_ The brightest colors fill my head _

_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _

_ I think of what the world could be _

_ A vision of the one I see _

_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _

_ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make _

_ However big, however small _

_ Let me be part of it all _

_ Share your dreams with me _

_ You may be right, you may be wrong _

_ But say that you'll bring me along _

_ To the world you see _

_ To the world I close my eyes to see _

_ I close my eyes to see _

_ Every night I lie in bed _

_ The brightest colors fill my head _

_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _

_ A million dreams, a million dreams _

_ I think of what the world could be _

_ A vision of the one I see _

_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _

_ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make _

_ For the world we're gonna make _


End file.
